Promise and Punishment
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Calabazas con sonrisas, gatos negros, sombras misteriosas sobre la luna, casas de aspecto lúgubre de las cuales extraños humos blancos salen. Cruza las calles vacías, si es que eres los suficientemente valiente para ello.#FirstDayHalloween#NaVia/JuTsu#EventoEspecial"Truco/TratoCalaverasdeAzúcar"#Semi-AU#One-Shot


**Hola gente bonita, espero estén disfrutando de Halloween. Bien aquí comienzo con mi evento especial, el cual durara del 31 de Octubre al 2 de Noviembre, la meta es publicar cinco fics por día, cada uno de un fandom, tema y ranking distinto. Si, lo sé, esto es una locura, pero a ver qué pasa XDDD.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el Evento Especial "Truco o Trato, ¡Calaveras de Azúcar!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALLOWEEN**

 **FIRST DAY: Fantasmas**

 **SUMMARY: Una misión de último minuto para reunir el dinero de gastos de su fiesta de Halloween. Cierto y curioso par son los encargados de llevar a cabo esta tarea. ¿Podrá el fuego y el agua aliarse en esta noche de terror?**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (1/¿?)**

 **WORDS: 1465**

* * *

Con las mangas de su chaqueta intentaba ocultar su gran sonrisa. El plan resulto exitoso, y con un bono extra, era como si la mismísima Mavis Vermilion se hubiera aliado con el espíritu del Halloween.

Observo como su compañero volteaba de un lado a otro, buscando indicios de alguna señal de vida, cualquiera.

\- N-natsu-san… J-juvia está asustada – dijo con un tono débil y tembloroso, intentando afianzarse de uno de los brazos del Dragon Slayer. A escasos centímetros de conseguirlo, se escuchó el rasgar de madera y con tan mínima acción este pego carrera más un grito poco común en este. Juvia quedó de pie en medio de la habitación con su mano extendida, y parpadeando un par de veces. – Espera… ESPERA NATSU-SAN! – grito Loxar siguiendo al Dragneel.

* * *

 _El gremio de Fairy Tail es una gran familia, que con sus disfuncionalida_ _des, siempre encuentra el modo de solucionarlos. También recordemos que la actividad favorita de los miembros de tan "distinguido" gremio desfrutan las grandes celebraciones, y en esta ocasión no hay excepción._

 _Telarañas colgadas del techo cada una con enormes arañas negras, en las paredes series de murciélagos, calaveras como centros de las mesas sobre manteles rojos desgarrados, las patas de estas son huesos, y aún faltan más adornos para que desprenda todo la esencia del Halloween._

 _Mirajane Strauss verificaba en una lista – cuidadosamente elaborada por ella y con ayuda de Levy – que todo estuviera en su lugar, la comida, bebidas, utensilios, adornos y los dulces para los más pequeños que visitarían el lugar; además de mantener en control a Natsu y Gray y terminen destruyendo el lugar antes de siquiera poder abrir las puertas._

* * *

Lucy media cuidadosamente sus pasos, deteniéndose ante los más mínimos ruidos. ¿Por qué acepto la misión?, está bien que ya no había más dinero para costear algunos detalles de la fiesta, pero de todas las misiones de último momento, ¡Esta tenía que ser la peor de todas!

\- Lucy

\- ¡GYAA! – sujeto lo primero al alcance – un jarrón – arrojándoselo a quien sea que dijera su nombre, escucho como este se rompía, y sin atreverse a mirar, huyo, aun escuchando como le llamaban. – ¡Aléjate!, ¡aléjate!

\- ¡Espérame!, no huyas.

\- ¡GYAA!

Si Hertfilia hubiera volteado un momento, se habría percatado de que su perseguidor era tan solo un Excel azul que estaba igual de asustado.

* * *

 _Termino de decorar una de las calaveras que irían en la barra. No solo le daría un aspecto aterrador, sería una de las primeras atracciones cuando trajeran a los niños, y hablando de niños…_

 _\- Natsu-san, úselo por favor._

 _\- No quiero._

 _\- Natsu-san se lo prometió a Juvia. – Lucy sonrió con ternura, de tantas ocasiones en que ella le llamo rival de amor no solo con Gray sino también con Natsu, de vez en cuando le pedía un ligero consejo para tratar con el Slayer de Fuego. Loxar apretó entre sus manos una prenda que compondría el disfraz de Natsu, quien rechazaba la idea de usarlo, él solo quería comer y divertirse. – ¿Acaso lo olvido? – pregunto un tanto decepcionado y a punto de llorar, Dragneel tuvo un leve tic en el ojo, ladeando la mirada, no caería en eso, podía una primera, segunda o tercera… pero décima vez, ¡Jamás! – ¡JUVIA TE ODIA, NATSU-SAN IDIOTA!_

 _La maga de agua tiro la ropa, saliendo del lugar mientras cubría su rostro, y apenas se escuchó un fuerte trueno, varias miradas molestas y ceños fruncidos se dirigieron a un solo punto._

 _\- No es mi culpa – Lucy que solo estaba de espectadora, se alejó de la barra, yendo hasta donde su mejor amigo. Coloco una mano en su hombro – ¿Lucy?_

 _\- Ella ha estado emocionada desde que el Maestro anuncio la fiesta, sé que solo quieres comer y divertirte como siempre, pero, ¿Realmente te es difícil hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por ella?_

\- … _._

 _Con una sonrisa, Hertfilia golpeo ligeramente su hombro, y le guiño un ojo, regresando a sus propias actividades._

* * *

Juvia entro a una habitación sosteniendo una pequeña vela que poco iluminaba. Pudo distinguir un cierto bulto temblando, lentamente retiro la sabana que lo cubría y ahí estaba el Dragneel cubierto con ambos brazos.

\- ¿Natsu-san?

\- ¡AHH! – salto en su lugar, golpeándose con la pared y levantando polvo. Juvia tosió, mientras intentaba disipar el polvo con su mano derecha. Si dejaba caer la vela ocasionaría un incendio, obviamente podría apagarlo, pero quien solicito el trabajo dijo claramente que cualquier raspón o ralladura les seria descontado de la paga.

\- Cálmate Natsu-san. Juvia está aquí, Juvia no te lastimaría. – explico Loxar dejando que su rostro se viera por la luz de la vela, algunos minutos tomo Dragneel para reconocerla y lanzarse a los brazos de la maga, quedando su rostro enterrado en los pechos de Juvia. – ¡N-na-natsu-san! – sus mejillas se tronaron completamente rojizas, pero sin luz en la habitación, solo ella era consciente de esto– N-no… no podemos hacer "eso" aquí, a-alguien podría… L-lucy-san…

* * *

 _Las personas corrían de un lado a otro cubriéndose de la azotadora lluvia, podían concordar en que un ambiente lúgubre como un cielo gris seria el indicado, pero con ese nivel e intensidad de agua cayendo desde el cielo, era suficiente como para cancelar toda posible celebración._

 _Juvia seco sus lágrimas, esperaba bajo el techo de algún local a que la tormenta terminara o por lo menos se calmara. Realmente era tan injusto, él se lo había prometido, fue un cambio justo. Irse a esa misión a una tierra desértica junto a Lucy, siempre y cuando recompensara del modo que Juvia quisiera, y él no objetaría nada._

 _\- Natsu-san… es un tramposo… tramposo… - el llanto estaba volviendo, hasta que escucho su nombre y busco a la persona, encontrándose a Cana salir de la tienda donde ella se refugiaba de la lluvia. – Cana-san, ¿Comprando alcohol?_

 _\- Si, Mirajane me dijo que trajera una ración extra por si… desaparece misteriosamente – Juvia rio levemente, Cana bajo los barriles y tomo asiento a su lado. - ¿Qué te hizo?_

 _\- ¿He?_

 _\- ¿Quieres que le diga a Erza?_

 _\- No, no… no es necesario. Pero gracias – Cana asintió, aun sin dejar la conversación. Juvia jugo con sus dedos y hablo – Cana-san, ¿tú piensas que Natsu-san me quiere?_

 _\- Es un idiota, pero hasta los idiotas saben valorar los momentos y a las personas. Él te ama, a su muy, muy especial modo. – Juvia apretó sus labios intentando no llorar de nuevo, o sino esta lluvia torrencial jamás terminaría. Al secarse los ojos, noto un pergamino en el bolsillo de Cana._

 _\- ¿Una misión?_

 _\- Sí, es para pagar parte de los preparativos, algunos de los adornos son costeados por una tienda que solo abre hoy, apenas entregue estos barriles iré a eliminar una "alimaña", también recibo un pago extra._

 _\- ¿Y qué clase de alimaña?, Cana-san – la mujer sonrió divertida._

 _\- Tengo una idea, Juvia. Te daré esta misión, y así podrás darle un buen escarmiento a tu novio traga fuego._

* * *

Misión: Eliminar esencia ectoplasmatica de siete objetos de la tienda, y purificar el lugar.

La tienda solo abre una noche, debido a las grandes cantidades de magia oscura que se acumulan en tal fecha, y como el lugar está hecho de magia pura es muy sencillo el que se contamine fácilmente, por ello es que Cana siempre se encarga del trabajo.

Tan solo se limitarían a ir, Natsu y Juvia, pero por llegada sorpresiva de Happy, Lucy también se unió a la aventura.

Al entrar a la construcción, por un descuido, terminaron divididos, y recorriendo los pasillos cuidadosamente, fue que en uno de los cuartos, específicamente la cocina, Natsu no espero y arrasó con casi todos los platillos, Juvia le regaño por eso.

Loxar no estaba tan segura de como eso le daría un buen escarmiento a Natsu, solo quería terminar la misión y volver rápido a Magnolia, fue su pensamiento, luego de ver como el Slayer se le pego al hombro temblando.

Acariciaba el cabello de Natsu, este dormía tranquilamente, los efectos de la esencia ectoplasmatica ya había pasado. Cuando salieron de la habitación se encontraron con Lucy y Happy que huían despavoridos, al parecer ellos tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con los objetos poseídos, ella iba a atacarlos pero en el último momento fue Cana la que apareció, disculpándose por la molestia y que Mirajane le regaño por entregar una misión exclusiva para ella, aun así, cada uno recibió parte de la recompensa.

Al alejarse en una carreta – traída por la misma Cana –, la tienda desapareció junto a su dueño.

La imagen de un Natsu asustado y abrazado a ella, le hizo reír, no había sido su Halloween soñado, pero al menos, pudo darle un escarmiento como dijo Cana.

\- "Natsu-san, para la próxima no olvides tus promesas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, ninguno tuvo miedo, ni se escondió debajo de su cama. Pero si se partieron de la risa, entonces ¡Misión cumplida!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, y si usted está interesado en más historias para hoy, visite con toda confianza mi profile donde estarán los enlaces. ¡Bye-bye!**

 **#BecauseNaVia/JuTsuisLifeisLove**


End file.
